User talk:Potcfan
Welcome Hi, welcome to PotC Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:CJSFan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CJSFan (Talk) 18:24, June 29, 2011 RE:create a template infobox Greetings, I am sorry to say but I cannot help. I am in charge here, but I am not the creator of this fine Wiki. Needless to say, I have not done any of these beauties. We actually had help from those at Community Wiki with some of what was done for the Wiki setup. As for the infobox templates, I wasn't a user here at the time of their creation, so I don't know what to tell you about that. If you want my advice on creating an infobox template, just copy the entire content of the infobox articles, and then paste it into the creation of the template. But if that doesn't work, I'd try asking those at Community. I'm sorry I couldn't have been of more help. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 18:31, June 29, 2011 (UTC) James Norrington's Anti-Piracy Campaign Hey mate, Firstly I'd like to thank you for your recent uploads. However, I can't say good job for your edits this page. I'm sorry but that page is on the verge of deletion with a better article that's more appropriate(the events of CotBP doesn't seem to fit the title "James Norrington's Anti-Piracy Campaign"; plus such a campaign doesn't exist in the POTC universe). Though given the current circumstances, I think now may be the time to discuss the matter in the Brethren forums. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 05:21, October 25, 2011 (UTC) You can take part in that discussion here. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 05:25, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :No, we don't need that page. Unlike the escape in Pelegosto, the skirmish in London actually had fighting. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 12:36, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Recent uploads Some of your recent image uploads are duplicates of existing images, including this one, this one, and this one. Please check the galleries and pages in this Wiki to see if there's not an already-uploaded image before uploading a duplicate. Thank you. :) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 10:33, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Post-OST images As he who issued summons...I must ask that you participate in the Post-OST infobox images forum. Right now, the discussion is at the "nominations stage", where everyone can nominate candidate images OR nominate a POTC character who is need of a new infobox image(yes, even characters from POTC 1-3). Nominations start now and will end when votes start next Monday. When the voting begins, no more nominated images/characters will be accepted at this vote. If you have any queries and such, just ask either on the forum or on my talk page. Cheers, me hearties! -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 02:01, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :Just reminding you all that nominations for Post-OST infobox images will end in 3-4 days and votes will begin immediately after. If you still want to nominate images, search for the forum in the Brethren Forum or just click on the link above. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 01:00, November 4, 2011 (UTC) As he who issued summons...the votes for the Post-OST character infobox images start today. Note: now that voting has begun, no more nominated images/characters will be accepted at this point. So have fun and choose wisely. ;) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 05:00, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :IMPORTANT! 11/11/11 :Just reminding you all that voting will end in 3-4 days, in which the Post-OST infobox images discussion will end as well. If you haven't voted for the images yet, please search for the forum in the Brethren Forum or just click on the link above. :After this, the winning infobox images will be posted on their appropriate places. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 06:32, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Duplicate images PotCFan, This is the second time in 2 months that I caught you uploading duplicate images(this one and this one in particular). According to guidelines, I must give a final warning to not upload duplicate images or you will be blocked for a period of time. I'm sorry, but...It's just good business, you know. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 18:38, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :Once again, you have uploaded duplicate images(this one in particular). What's worse about this matter is you do this the day after I explicitly warned you about it. You are now blocked for 1 month. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 15:09, November 23, 2011 (UTC)